A Price to Pay
by Katu-Bunny
Summary: A mysterious Elvaan teaches Nakunaru an important lesson about favours. Definitely earns the R rating.


West Sarutabaruta was lovely this time of year, and Nakunaru was enjoying it supremely. He was out enjoying the evening breeze while training for his next level of his current job - a white mage. He was advancing quickly - after all, the Tarutaru were built for doing magic - but was still a little wary of the local fauna and would not venture too far into the plains without someone of a higher level to guide him.

Currently he was just past the river, sitting down to revive himself. The last ebbing rays of purple sunlight reflected off the water onto his face, making him feel peaceful and secure.

He stood up after a moment. After his last battle, he'd needed a small rest, but he recovered quickly. He scanned the green pasture, dotted occasionally with shrubs or trees for a wild rabbit or mandragora he could practice his magic on. No luck, there didn't seem to be anything...

A grunt from behind him on his left startled him out of his search, and he turned around to come face-to-chest with a goblin. He started, and backed away, but the creature honed in on him menacingly, its creepy eyes staring at him through its face mask, and it lifted its staff. Nakunaru braced himself; if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting.

Suddenly, a change came over the creature and it turned around. It ran toward its source of aggravation: a tall, handsome Elvaan with long, shaggy black hair and a scythe in its hands was provoking it. The battle was fierce, but quick; a few blows from the fatal scythe and the goblin lay dead upon the ground. The Elvaan looked over to the Taru whose life it had just saved, expression unreadable.

Nakunaru shook the fear off of him just long enough to remember his manners. He bowed, quickly and deeply, in respect for the powerful elf. When he straightened up, it was smiling at him.

"Thank you, so much," Nakunaru was hasty to add. The Elvaan's smile broadened.

"You are quite welcome, little one. Tell me, what brings a level six white mage this far from Windurst?" When he spoke, Nakunaru's small ears rang and hummed, so deep was his voice.

"Training," the Taru replied, and had the good decency to look embarrassed. There was a pause.

"What is your name?"

"N-Nakunaru," the small creature said, "And yours?"

"Fangwold will do," he answered enigmatically, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Nakunaru jumped up and clapped happily, "Oh, I would love thataru!"

Fangwold gave Naku another brief smile, and then indicated with a nod of his head that the Taru should turn. Naku did so, and spied what Fangwold had shown.

"A...a Yagudo?"

"Go attack it. Go on."

((Asterisk, Asterisk, Asterisk...))

As the night wore on, and Nakunaru rose level by level, he began to lose track of where he was. He did notice occasionally that no one else seemed to be out, but that was okay, because that left all the monsters for him.

"I wantaru to thank you again for doing this for me," Nakunaru piped up, while healing himself, "Is there anything I can give to you, taru? I don'taru have much gil, but I - "

"I require no gil for my services."

"Butaru surely there mustaru by -something-..."

Fangwold smiled and sat down against a tree close to Nakunaru, "I appreciate your politeness," he intoned, "Perhaps there is one small favour I could beg of you."

Nakunaru stood and brushed some twigs off of his bottom. "Whataru is it?"

The Elvaan beckoned him closer, and when he had apparently come close enough, his smile morphed into a much more serious face. "It is this," he said, and unfastened the belt that held his pouch and trousers up. He tugged loose his crotch laces and then pulled out before Nakunaru the largest male member he had ever seen.

The young Taru's eyes opened wide, as if visually trying to take in the whole thing at once. It was nearly the size of his whole arm, hard and standing straight up in the moonlight. He immediately rethought his manners, and was going to leave, but...there was a goblin campfire quite close to them. It wouldn't be safe to leave until morning, when the gobs did...and in the meantime, he could not bear to seem rude.

"W-Whataru am I supposed to do?" he asked timidly.

"Just suckle on it, as much of it as you can," came the throaty reply. Fangwold's face was half-hidden in the shadow of the tree, but as the Taru stared, he could make out his serious face, and felt very compelled to keep his end of the bargain.

The Elvaan spread his legs and invited his benefitted betwixt them. Nakunaru reluctantly did so, and stood up close to the massive erection. It was easily up to his waist. He patted it, softly on the head, as if it were a pet. The elf chuckled deeply and softly urged him to kneel. He did.

"Now, put both your hands around the middle," he ordered, and Nakunaru attempted to fit his hands about the tall shaft as best he could. Then he sat there, until a huge hand reached down, closed around both of Naku's and the pulsating cock, and pulled them up and down along its length, to show the Taru what to do.

Nakunaru continued to do that for a while, and began concentrating on a set rhythm. Up, down. Up, down, Up -

"Put your mouth on it."

Down...?

"B-but, I don'taru think - "

"You can do it," Fangwold encouraged patiently.

"Y-yes...all rightaru..." Nakunaru looked at the helmetted head of the large dick in front of him. Yes, he could probably fit his mouth around it. After all, he could fit an entire piece of apple pie in his mouth at one time. Granted, this was no pie, but he hoped he could handle it.

Slowly, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, then placed it over the cockhead before him. Then he resumed his jerking up-and-down motions, trying to focus on both his mouth and the rhythm of his hands at the same time.

"Suck on it," the Elvaan rumbled, "Don't just stick in it your mouth and leave it there."

Nakunaru mumbled a feeble reply and began to suck on the huge tip as if it were a lolly, swiveling his tongue 'round it and bobbing his head as best as he could, given the circumstances. He found, if he timed his head-bobbing and arm-jerking, he could do them simultaneously without trouble.

His partner moaned softly as the two rhythms fell into synch, and his large hand came up to stroke Nakunaru's light hair gently.

"Yes, little one," he groaned, "That's the way..."

Occasionally Fangwold would give orders between his breathy noises, but mostly all Nakunaru could hear was the sound of his own heart in his ears. He barely felt the hand upon his head, stroking his head and neck tenderly as he worked the erection before him as best as he knew how.

"Speed up, little one," Fangwold choked out, "It won't be long, now."

Nakunaru obeyed swiftly, and though his poor Taru arms were quite sore, he pumped them up and down, his tiny fingers gripping the width of the shaft with as much might as he could muster without hurting the warrior Elvaan. His jaw, also, was beginning to hurt, and soon the only thing in his mind was having this be over with.

"Oh, here it comes," Fangwold cried out, but instead of releasing Nakunaru's head, he held tightly onto the Taru's hair and pushed his cock deeper into his throat. Nakunaru choked violently with shock, but the elf growled, "Swallow it, all of it."

The first blast of firey-hot cum went straight down Nakunaru's throat, and he gagged it down. Then the second, trailing a blazing red trail of heat down his esophagus. The third, spreading out to his whole body, causing him to sweat profusely.

Fourth, fifth, sixth...Nakunaru obediently swallowed them all, until he was sure he was fit to burst, and even more sure that he would be sick. Fangwold grunted and thrust his cock into the Taru's tiny mouth for one last spasm, and then released him. The Elvaan lay back against the tree, the sweat on his half-bared chest glinting attractively in the moonlight. Even in his messy state, Nakunaru could appreciate the beauty and charisma of the elf before him.

He weakly cast one small healing spell on himself, then collapsed in the fragrant grass. He was ready to sleep for however long it took him to feel better. He shut his eyes, but the persistent voice of Fangwold aroused him again.

"No sleep yet, little Nakunaru," he cooed softly, "Come back here to me."

Had he not yet paid off his dept to Fangwold? With a suppressed sigh, the little creature stood again and staggered, unable to help himself, into the Elvaan's chest.

"You seem tired indeed. But I shall aid your sleep," his voice was quite soothing, quiet and low and melodic, in the manner of all elves. Nakunaru found himself resting his tired head against the warrior's shoulder and allowing his small body to be folded up in his arms. He was barely conscious of the hand petting his stomach lightly, until it sneaked past his beltline and stroked something else. The Taru jumped.

"Hush, my friend, hush now...lay back against my chest," his voice was serious, and Nakunaru found himself complying immediately, and allowing the elf's hand to undo his pants. His own, much smaller dick lay limp, as exhausted as the rest of him; but under Fangwold's feather-light touches, it soon grew hard, standing to attention, barely a fifth of the Elvaan's length.

Fangwold's fingers were long, soft, and supple as they masterfully massaged a passion into Nakunaru's loins. They pulled it out of him in a way that no female ever had, causing him to twitch with pleasure. And within short moments, Naku felt himself tense, and he grabbed hold of the Elvaan's armour as he came, hard, onto the dew-sticky grass and the warrior's mighty hand.

Fangwold chuckled a little while he readjusted Nakunaru's trousers, and then pulled the little Tarutaru into a loose, two-arm embrace, and held him there as the two of them slept. 


End file.
